A conventional storage container top-loading box has one or more vertical sides and a bottom formed into an enclosure with an opening at the top. The container is typically fitted with a lid configured to close the opening at the top. The lid may be hinged to the top of one or more of the vertical sides. Alternatively the lid may be a separate removable piece. Often the container is provided with dividers or inserts that divide up the interior of the box into separate compartments for protection and organization of the articles stored in the container. Although such containers have been used from time immemorial to store articles, they suffer drawbacks. Most notably, if, as is often the case, it is desirable to stack a plurality of such containers for storage, the containers must be unstacked to gain access to the contents of the containers below the top of the stack. To overcome this, side-loading containers have been developed.
Side-loading boxes have been known in the art of box making for over 100 years. The basic construction of such a side-loading box is similar to that of the more conventional top-loading box laid upon one of its vertical sides such that the opening is at the side rather than the top. However, slightly different construction is necessary for the side opening box in order to provide satisfactory ways of closing the open side.
One solution simply provides a conventional top-loading box with one side that folds down. The folding side is often secured in place by a conventional lid. Although side-loading boxes of this type provide satisfactory loading, they suffer from drawbacks. First, the folding side panel weakens the structure of the box limiting the maximum load that can be stored before the box begins to bulge. Second, the weakening of the box limits the maximum height to which such boxes can be stacked. Third, if the lid is of the conventional type, it must be either displaced or removed in order to open the side panel. If the lid is integrally incorporated into the top of the box, it is often necessary to open the box by wedging the fingers of the hand in between the side-opening panel and the top of the box to pry the box open. In addition to the associated discomfort, this method of opening the box eventually weakens either the top or the side-opening panel or both. In some cases a string-and-button type latch secures the side-opening panel. Alternatively, a metal or plastic turn-knob type latch is provided. Unfortunately, both of these latching mechanisms complicate construction and add to the cost of the box.
An additional disadvantage of prior art side-loading and top-loading boxes occurs when the box is constructed of material such as corrugated cardboard. For example, single-wall corrugated boxes require braces, sidewall stiffeners or other structural reinforcement to withstand the weight of multiple stacked loaded boxes. Such stiffeners are typically made from metal, wood, wire or plastic and provide the necessary mechanical strength to withstand heavy loads. For example, conventional side-loading boxes, loaded with 15 to 20 pounds of articles in each box, can be stacked two boxes high without bracing. Beyond that, either the boxes must be less heavily laden or sidewall stiffeners are necessary for at least the lowermost boxes in the stack.
A further disadvantage of prior art boxes of both types lies in the fact that they are often of multi-piece construction. Such boxes are often delivered in pallet loads requiring up to four separate pallets for the boxes, the lids, the stiffeners, and the inserts. The multiple pallet loads necessitate additional manufacturing, warehousing and transportation expenses.
Thus, there is a need in the art, for a side-loading box that can be easily opened and stacked without requiring stiffeners or braces.
The present invention is directed to a single-piece side-loading box having a side-opening panel which is openable to permit access to the interior of the box. Specific embodiments of the box include a multiple side-wall construction, a transparent side-opening panel, and/or a releasable fastening and handle mechanism for releasably fastening the side-opening panel to the remainder of the box. The releasable fastening and handle mechanism may be integrally formed with the box as a single-piece which is foldable into a box configuration.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a single-piece side-loading box comprises a bottom, a plurality of wall panels, a top, and a side-opening panel. The bottom, wall panels, top, and side-opening panel are fabricated in a unitary piece which is foldable from an unformed configuration to a box configuration with the side-opening panel openable in the box configuration to permit access to an interior of the box. The plurality of wall panels are connected between the top and the bottom in the box configuration. At least some of the wall panels in the box configuration overlap to form one or more multi-panel walls.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a single-piece side-loading box comprises a bottom, a plurality of wall panels, a top, and a side-opening panel. The bottom, wall panels, top, and side-opening panel are fabricated in a unitary piece which is foldable from an unformed configuration to a box configuration with the side-opening panel movable between a closed position and an open position in the box configuration to permit access to an interior of the box. The plurality of wall panels are connected between the top and the bottom in the box configuration. A releasable fastening and handle mechanism is coupled to the side-opening panel for releasably fastening the side-opening panel in the closed position.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, a side-loading box comprises a bottom, a plurality of wall panels, and a top. The top, bottom, and wall panels are fabricated in a unitary piece which is foldable from an unformed configuration to a box configuration. The plurality of wall panels are connected between the top and the bottom in the box configuration. A side-opening panel is movable between a closed position and an open position in the box configuration to permit access to an interior of the box. The side-opening panel includes a transparent material.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a side-loading box comprises a bottom, a plurality of wall panels, and a top. The bottom includes a plurality of bottom panels overlapping to form a multi-panel bottom and including a slot formed between two of the overlapping bottom panels. The top, bottom, and wall panels are fabricated in a unitary piece which is foldable from an unformed configuration to a box configuration. The plurality of wall panels are connected between the top and the bottom in the box configuration. A side-opening panel is movable between a closed position and an open position in the box configuration to permit access to an interior of the box. The side-opening panel includes a latching flap insertable into the slot of the multi-panel bottom. In a specific embodiment, the side-opening panel is a separate panel detachably connected to the unitary piece in the box configuration.